My murderous dream
by Afton Dobbins
Summary: It's a bout a killer who dreams he is killing some one but then ... well your just going to have to read the rest to figure it out. Read you'll enjoy this scary but sick story.


**Afton Dobbins**

**Mrs. Phillips**

**English**

**10/29/04**

**My Murderous Dream**

It was a cold, autumn day. I'm walking faster and faster, until I came upon a complete stop. I looked around at the blood running down my hands, but the blood wasn't of my own. It kept going down and down, faster and faster. It then began to slow down and drip off a sharp metal item I had in my hand. I began to feel dizzy and slid down the rusted, old gate. As I got to the cold, red ,ground, everything went to a blur.

I soon began to wake. I looked around carefully as if I was hiding something or someone. Perhaps I was. But for the moment, all I wanted to do was hide. I peered through the old gate. I saw a house. This was not a normal house. It had a strange figure to it. It looked abounded. It would be perfect for hiding. I quickly walked with something dragging on the ground. It was heavy. It made my pace slow down but not enough for anyone to catch me. I didn't look down ( to scared to see what it was). When I caught glimpses, I noticed it would have holes as if someone was poking at it and what looked like red paint leaking out on the sides. Whatever this was I had in in my hands, I had to hide it from the merry-go-round of blue lights.

When I finally arrived to the gate I pushed and it opened with a creek. I walked upon the stone steps and the dead garden that was facing me. I arrived at the odd looking house. I looked at the door in curiosity. Suspicious, I looked around for a window. When I came the to dusty window. I took the lighter out of my pocket so I could see. To see anything, I had to flick the light twice before I could get a bold flame. When I peered through inside I saw; old portraits, books, and rooms filled with wondrous things. Oddly there was so standing object as if someone was sleep- walking around in there. I put the lighter back into my coat pocket; and picked up the heavy object that seemed to have strands of hair.

I turned the door knob in hope no one would be there. I slowly walked in. I began to feel like I had been here before. Then I began to smell rotting flesh. I felt that the smell was so great and powerful that I shouldn't cover my nose , but to breath it all in. The smell that could be the only thing to over power was burning hair that seeped through the rooms. I looked down at my feet to make sure that I wasn't being lifted in to the air by my own weightlessness that I felt. When I saw there was a trail of blood leading away._ Where was it is going._ I though to myself._ I must find out._

I began to slowly walk flowing the trail. The two smells where getting stronger. Then, I came upon an open black staircase. What I had seen before , the trail of blood, was now a stream. I looked upon the staircases again and thought,_ If I shall go down there ,what if there is someone waiting for me. Coming to get me._ I ignored my questioning and with a "splish , splash, splish,splash" I went down the staircase. When I got to the bottom of the steps, I gently put my right foot forward when I ended up in one giant puddle. I took a couple of steps and felt fingers and arms touching my head and face. "NO!" I yelled in thought of then catching me, but no one was there. I began to hear a voice. It was very much similar to mine. The voice quietly sang " _Put the body on the ground. Rap it's legs and hang it upside down. Put the body on the ground. Raps it's legs and hang it upside down."_ I began to do what I was told. Then I heard it again ,but the words where different._ " Now take the lighter flick it two. Burn the hair to it's bare!"_ It sang it over and over , until I saw a ghostly face, with red ruby lips, and dark ,green, eyes watching me. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed.

Happy for I had done, I walked up the now, lighted staircase and began to smell my favorite smells. As I arrived at the door; I smiled with and evil glee. I slowly opened the door to see the marry-go-lights of blue had found me!

I then, soon began to wake.


End file.
